dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Isabela/Dialogue
Isabela's dialogue contains the conversations she shares with The Warden in Dragon Age: Origins and with Hawke's companions in Dragon Age II. Dialogue: Dragon Age: Origins *'Isabela:' "Hmm... strong hands. Could I entice you to leave your order and sign up as one of my crewmen? I could use those strong hands at my... helm." *'Warden:' "I don't know anything about sailing." *'Isabela:' "The ship is the best teacher. She will guide you with her sighs... her shudders, her gentle swaying as she rides the crests of the waves." *'Isabela:' "She's quite feisty, isn't she?" *'Warden:' "She bites too." *'Leliana:' "I do not!" *'Isabela:' "And you said she was a cloistered sister? I dare say the cloisters must be teaching things other than the Chant of Light." *'Leliana:' "Oh, no, no... I learned those things in Orlais. Bored noblewomen often come up with various methods of self-amusement." *'Isabela:' "She's quite feisty isn't she?" *'Warden:' "I thought her performance was lackluster today." *'Leliana:' "Lackluster! Well, that's a fine way of complimenting a lady!" *'Isabela:' "Ha! You might be many things, sweet Leliana, but as you have proven today, you are no lady." *'Leliana:' "L-let us never speak of this again." *'Isabela:' "Yes, I agree." *'Zevran:' "I don't mind never speaking of it again, as long as we could do it again." *'Leliana:' "That's a thought..." *'Isabela:' "Am I getting old, or has Zevran become even more depraved over the years?" *'Zevran:' "I've been about Grey Wardens. Perhaps the taint has rubbed off on me some, hmm? (Chuckles)" *'Isabela:' "My dear, you wouldn't consider...leaving Alistair with me, would you? Perhaps let me borrow him for a week every summer? I'm sure we could work out a deal." *'Warden:' "Would you lend me your ship?" *'Isabela:' "Of course not! You would misuse the ship-- Which, I suppose, is exactly what I would do with Alistair, though I suspect he would enjoy it while the ship wouldn't." *'Alistair:' "Not that the idea of being borrowed isn't terribly fascinating, but let's not forget the darkspawn. There may not be a week every summer, or any summer." *'Isabela:' "Darkspawn! Is this the only thing men think about these days? What about the good old obsessions? Breasts, firm buttocks, wet frocks?" *'Alistair:' "Hmm... wet frocks..." Dialogue: Dragon Age II Isabela and Hawke During Fools Rush In *'Hawke:' "Stab first, ask questions later?" *'Isabela:' "Trust me, it's better this way." Act III During No Rest for the Wicked Beginning of quest, while talking about how to fool Velasco *'Hawke:' "You haven't exactly thought this out, have you?" *'Isabela:' "I haven't exactly worked out all of the kinks. Step one, we find Castillon... step two, I don't know. Something exciting happens. Step three, profit. Any questions?" (Possibly a reference to the South Park episode, "Gnomes") In the Blooming Rose, before pretending to hand Isabela over to trick Velasco *'Isabela:' Now, this needs to be convincing. And you'll need to get creative—call me names, even hit me. *'Isabela:' Stick with it, no matter what I do. Velasco's a clever son of a bitch. If you waver, he'll notice. (Diplomatic choice) I'm not sure about this. *'Hawke:' I don't know if I can pull this off. *'Isabela:' Come on, haven't you ever wanted to slap me? Just a little? If other party members present *'Aveline:' Absolutely. *'Fenris:' Yes. *'Anders:' Yes. *'Varric:' Yes. *'Merrill:' Yes... wait, what are we voting on? *'Sebastian:' Is that a trick question? *'Isabela:' I wasn't asking you people! *'Varric:' Face it. You set yourself up for that one. OR (Humorous choice) You seem a little eager. *'Hawke:' I'm worried about you. You're enjoying this a little too much. *'Isabela:' I am, aren't I? (Giggles) OR (Aggressive choice) This will be fun. *'Hawke:' I'll make it convincing, not to worry. *'Isabela:' Er... now you're making me nervous. If Hawke spent the night with Fenris, speak to her in The Hanged Man *'Isabela': Speaking of romance... You and Fenris, eh? That taut, controlled body, the brooding demeanor and intense gaze... I hear he still wears the shackles from his life in bondage...under his clothes. You know what they say about men like that, don't you? *'Hawke': (Sighs) I'm going to regret asking you to continue, aren't I? *'Isabela': He can't find a saw. (Laughs) I had you there! You thought I was going to say something dirty! (Laughs) OR *'Hawke': I haven't seen any shackles. You're just making things up. *'Isabela': Oh. But... I had this joke lined up. *'Isabela': You're no fun. OR *'Hawke': Keep it to yourself, Isabela. *'Isabela': You're no fun. If Hawke romanced Merrill, speak to her in The Hanged Man *'Isabela': Speaking of romance... *'Isabela': You're interested in Merrill, aren't you? *'Hawke': I have feelings for her/I'm that obvious, am I? *'Isabela': Well, that's good. She always seemed a little lonely. *'Isabela': I get the feeling the girl's messing in something big and dangerous. *'Isabela': Look out for her, will you? Make sure she doesn't hurt herself. *'Isabela': Oh, and if you do anything nasty to her, I'll cut off your balls. (male Hawke) if Hawke has slept with Isabela *'Hawke:' "So when do I get the grand tour?" *'Isabela:' "Haven't you already - Oh, you mean the ship." When entering the Blooming Rose for the first time *'Isabela': "The difference between whores and courtesans is...well, they have nicer shoes." *'Hawke': "I don't think anyone's looking at their shoes." After the events of All That Remains and if you romanced Isabela *'Isabela': "I... uh. I feel I should say... something." *'Hawke': "I know you're not good at... emotional stuff." *'Isabela': "At least your mother loved you. Not everyone can say that." *'Hawke': "Mother was all I had left." *'Isabela': "You don't really think that, do you?" *'Isabela': "Family's not just the people you're related to by blood. There are other people who care about you." *'Isabela': "Like... Aveline." LEGACY In Vimmark Wasteland *'Hawke': Someday I'll visit a place with no ancient evils, horrors, devouring plagues, or insanity. *'Hawke': Maybe a beach. *'Isabela': I can recommend a few, if you'd like. *'Hawke': Please do. Isabela and Anders ACT I *'Isabela': Hello? Is Anders there? Can I speak to Anders? *'Anders': You can stop yelling. It's always me. *'Isabela': Oh, good. I didn't want to talk to that other guy. You know, the stick-in-the-mud. *'Anders': He can still hear you. Justice and I are one. *'Anders': Anyway, you wanted to talk to me? *'Isabela': Not really. I just wanted to make sure it was you. *'Anders': I keep thinking I know you from somewhere... *'Isabela': You're Fereldan, right? Ever spend time at the Pearl? *'Anders': That's it! *'Anders': You used to really like that girl with the griffin tattoos, right? What was her name? *'Isabela': The Lay Warden? *'Anders': That's right! I think you were there the night I— *'Isabela': Oh! Were you the runaway mage who could do that electricity thing? That was nice... *'Hawke': Please stop talking. Now. Or if Varric is in the party *'Varric': I don't think I need to know this about either of you. *'Anders': Isabela, you never talk about the mages' plight. *'Isabela': What's there to say? *'Anders': There's plenty to say. *'Isabela': And you say enough for the lot of us, don't you think? *'Anders': So you're telling me you have no opinion on the matter? *'Isabela': None whatsoever! *'Anders': That can't be true. *'Isabela': No, I'm afraid I'm really this shallow. *'Anders': Sometimes, I think you have the right idea. *'Isabela': Handcuffs, whipped cream, always be on top? *'Anders': I never used to give two bits what anyone thought of me. *'Anders': Justice once asked me why I didn't do more for other mages. I told him it was too much work. *'Anders': But I couldn't go back after that. Couldn't stop thinking about it. *'Anders': Sometimes, I miss being that selfish. *'Isabela': Huh? Were you talking? I was still at "whipped cream." ACT II *'Anders': What makes this relic of yours so valuable? *'Isabela': The same thing that makes anything valuable. Someone's willing to pay for it. *'Anders': That's not evasive. *'Isabela': Look, I didn't get where I am by showing my hand, you know? *'Anders': No, your hand isn't what I hear you've been showing. *'Anders': Do you ever have any regrets? *'Isabela': About what? *'Anders': Anything? Everything? I can't figure you out. *'Isabela': The past's past. I learned that young. If it can't bring you gold or giggles, what's the point in dwelling on it? *'Anders': Maybe the chance to fix a mistake? Make things right again? *'Isabela': Eh. Our mistakes make us who we are. *'Anders': That was almost profound. *'Anders': So, this relic you lost... how is it you don't know what it is? *'Isabela': It was in a box. *'Anders': And you didn't open it? You managed to resist the urge? *'Isabela': It was locked. It was a locked box! *'Anders': Hasn't stopped you before. *'Isabela': What do you want me to say? *'Anders': Nothing. I just found it curious, that's all. *'Anders': You do have an opinion on mages, don’t you? *'Isabela': Of course I do. I just don't feel a constant need to bring it up. *'Isabela': (Sighs) Mages don’t worry me. And I don't believe the templars when they say I should be worried. *'Isabela': I’m more likely to be shanked in a bar than eaten by an abomination. You can hear those coming a mile away. *'Isabela': "Grr. Argh!" "Oh, is that an abomination coming to eat us? We should get out of here!" *'Anders': Abominations don't go, "Grr. Argh." *'Isabela': They don't? I should rethink the whole thing, then. ACT III *'Anders': You're not nearly as selfish as you pretend. *'Isabela': Hey! You take that back! *'Anders': You had your relic. You were gone. There was no reason for you to come back and face the Qunari. *'Isabela': I still don't have a ship. I thought I could get one. *'Anders': From a bunch of shipwrecked Qunari? *'Isabela': From the Viscount. I just got here late. *'Anders': I always knew you had a heart of gold. *'Isabela': Shh! Don't tell anyone. *'Anders': I don't know how you live the way you do, blithely ignoring the consequences of your actions. *'Isabela': This is about the Qunari thing, isn't it? I'm not ignoring it. I just recognize that it happened years ago. *'Isabela': There's this fantastic thing called "moving on." You should try it sometime. *'Anders': Has it occurred to you that Kirkwall is only just recovering from the Qunari attack? *'Isabela': And you want me to... what? Flog myself daily? *'Isabela': Has it occurred to you that maybe there's no justice in the world? Other than that voice you keep in your head. *'Anders': I can't believe you're still not taking sides. *'Isabela': I told you, I only like to be on top. *'Anders': I mean against the templars! You like freedom, right? You hate slavery. *'Anders': Why wouldn't you side with the mages? *'Isabela': Maybe I just don't like you. *'Anders': There is justice in the world. *'Isabela': Is there? You want to free the mages. Let's say you do, but to get there, you kill a bunch of innocent people. *'Isabela': What about them? Don't they then deserve justice? *'Anders': Yes. *'Isabela': And then what? Where does it end? *'Isabela': It's like a bar brawl. People are continuously pulled into the fray, and nobody remembers why it started. *'Isabela': Justice is an idea. It makes sense in a world of ideas, but not in our world. Isabela and Aveline ACT I *'Aveline': So, Isabela. You're a captain? *'Isabela': That's right, big girl. What of it? *'Aveline': I don't remember your name on any registries. Every ship that docks has to declare. *'Isabela': I never docked, and you're no port authority. *'Aveline': And you... are no merchant. *'Isabela': Ooh... scrutiny. *'Isabela': Do men find you intimidating? What about Wesley? Did he? *'Aveline': Isabela... *'Isabela': What? Too soon? *'Aveline': Too soon, too personal, too... everything coming from you! *'Isabela': Ooh, sore spot? *'Aveline': If you don't shut up, I'll give you a sore spot *'Isabela': You have such pretty hair. What a lovely color. *'Aveline': Other children used to laugh at me for having ginger hair. *'Isabela': Really? Aww. I bet you were cute. Did you have pigtails? *'Aveline': Sometimes. *'Isabela': How precious! Little Aveline, running around the village with her flaming orange pigtails streaming behind her... *'Isabela': ...and little boys all scattering and screaming for mercy as she approached. *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. Only if you complete The Way It Should Be *'Isabela': Well. "Captain." Can I call you captain? You can call me captain. *'Aveline': I won't be doing that. *'Isabela': Neither will I. Because you're a guard captain. No real authority. Not like on a ship. *'Aveline': Well, you would know about having a large number of men under you. *'Isabela': You've been waiting to use that one. Did you practice? *'Aveline': Shut up. When entering the Blooming Rose for the first time *'Isabela': "The difference between whores and courtesans is...well, they have nicer shoes." *'Aveline': I think your shoes are fine. *'Isabela': Look at you being funny! That might even get you a man someday. ACT II *'Aveline': I had trouble with another one of your women, Isabela. She stole from a... distracted client. You're lucky she wasn't jailed. *'Isabela': My women? I am but a shepherd. And what free enterprise are you oppressing now? *'Aveline': Theft is not enterprise. *'Isabela': Opportunities insufficiently guarded. Victimless crimes. *'Aveline': Except for all the victims. *'Isabela': Details. Victimless details. *'Aveline': How are you so successful with men? You're not that pretty. *'Isabela': Cast a wide enough net, and you're bound to catch something. *'Aveline': (Laughs) At least you're willing to admit it. *'Isabela': Trust me. I've heard, "Get away from me, you pirate hag!" more times than I care to count. *'Aveline': Doesn't that bother you? *'Isabela': Why should it? They don't know me. I know me. *'Aveline': You're right. *'Isabela': About? *'Aveline': About knowing who you are. *'Aveline': I'm the captain of the guard. I'm loyal, strong, and I don't look too bad naked. *'Isabela': Exactly. And if I called you a mannish, awkward, ball-crushing do-gooder, you'd say...? *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. *'Isabela': That's my girl. During The Long Road. Isabela must be in the party when you speak to Aveline after posting the duty roster, and choose, "You've been alone this long?" *'Hawke': So you've been by yourself since we came to Kirkwall? *'Isabela': Wait, you've gone four years without? You must creak like a rusty hinge. *'Aveline': Many people have their lives because of me. *'Isabela': But poor you, no life of your own. *'Aveline': We both place others above ourselves. I happen to do it clothed. (Isabela approaches Aveline) *'Isabela': You're splitting hairs, but wishing someone would split yours. *'Aveline': I've had enough of your loose lips. Like many, I'm sure. (they get in each other's face) *'Isabela': Oh, touché. Prig! *'Aveline': Slattern! (Hawke steps in) *'Hawke': If I might put this back on track. After completing The Long Road *'Isabela': So, how good is Donnic? Is he cocksure? *'Aveline': (Sighs) Just... get it out of your system. *'Isabela': Did he curl your toes? Isabela will say four of the following at random: *'Isabela': Dwarf your beard? *'Isabela': Arl your Eamon? *'Isabela': Shank your Jory? *'Isabela': Praise your Maker? *'Isabela': Grope your grinder? *'Isabela': Establish his canon? *'Isabela': Kaddis your Katie? *'Isabela': Dampen your Divine? *'Isabela': Pamper your Paragon? *'Isabela': Grey your Warden? *'Isabela': Pudding your peach? *'Isabela': Float your frigate? *'Isabela': Explore your Deep Roads? The fifth will always be one of the following: *'Isabela': How about "satisfy a demand of your Qun." *'Isabela': Or did he Cup your Joining? *'Isabela': Or master your taint? That's an old one. *'Aveline': Yes, all right? He is an incredibly proficient lover. Happy? *'Isabela': Well that's rather personal, don't you think? ACT III *'Aveline': You didn't come to my solstice dinner party. *'Isabela': Look at you! Dinner parties, cooking... do you have a lace apron yet, or should I get one for you? *'Aveline': Don't change the subject. I sent you an invitation, and you didn't show up. *'Isabela': I thought it would be... I mean, I don't know. I just don't do family gatherings. *'Isabela': Besides, one day you and Donnic will have children, and I'll be the last person you want around them. *'Isabela': Imagine all the awkward questions you'd have to answer. "Mother, what's a Slattern?" *'Aveline': I'll just point at you and say, "That's a Slattern." *'Isabela': So, Donnic was in the Rose. *'Aveline': He was not! *'Isabela': Easy, big girl. He wasn't shopping for himself. You're lucky to have a man who wants to please you. *'Isabela': But, maybe you could indulge him more. Are there areas of intimacy you haven't explored? *'Aveline': Why? Why do you give me these doubts! *'Isabela': Aveline. If you shove your thumb up his ass, I win. The last line depends on who else is in the party: *'Anders': Just... no. *'Fenris': (laughs) *'Merrill': Ew! *'Varric': Ah, that old chestnut. *'Sebastian': Ugh. Maker. *'Hawke': (Coughs) *'Isabela': How's marriage been treating you, big girl? *'Aveline': It's been good. No, great. I'd forgotten what it was like to... *'Isabela': Be flipped ass over tits and hammered like a bent nail? *'Aveline': To. Be. Loved. *'Isabela': Oh. Right, of course. *'Aveline': Not that I'm complaining about the other thing. *'Aveline': You know, Isabela, if someone had told me that I'd put up with you for all these years, I'd have punched them flat. *'Isabela': And if someone had told me I'd still be here, I'd have done the same. If No Rest for the Wicked has been completed *'Aveline': You have your ship, what's stopping you? Otherwise *'Aveline': Save your bits, you'll have your ship one day. *'Isabela': And what would you do without me as a constant headache in the Rose? *'Aveline': Someone would rush to fill the hole. You know, like you never left. *'Isabela': That's my girl. *'Aveline': Maybe you win once in a while. *'Aveline': (Laughs) *'Isabela': And then he says...he says, "I swear I had two when I came in here." *'Isabela': You know, those stains never did come out. *'Aveline': You are horrible. Every inch. *'Isabela': You love it, big girl. And you owe me for the bottle. *'Isabela': Hawke. *'Aveline': She's not so bad. Except when she is. *'Aveline': Isabela, I realize that you are always prepared for a sudden random phallus, but for your own safety, shut your mouth! During Champions and Captains, and you choose "How was the honeymoon?" *'Hawke': You never said how your three weeks in Orlais went. *'Aveline': You're right. I didn't. *'Isabela': Ohh. Shivery. During On The Loose, when talking with Emile de Launcet *'Isabela': Aww, he's like you were. Do you remember, Aveline? When you were stupid over Donnic? *'Aveline': Yes, I remember. Thank you. DA: Legacy *'Aveline': Isabela. That... demonstration, that you performed in the Viscount's Way... *'Isabela': Ooooh, are you going to arrest me, guardswoman? *'Aveline': No. You did that on purpose and I will not be baited. *'Isabela': Oh, come on! *'Aveline': I will also no longer judge you for your... choices. I will make a concerted effort to be more understanding. *'Isabela': What? Does this mean you'll no longer call me a whore? *'Aveline': As you so rightly pointed out, whores accept gold for services rendered. You do not. *'Isabela': But... *'Aveline': Poxy tart. *'Aveline': (Laughs) Had you there! *'Isabela': I spy with my little eye, something that is.... red. And socially uncomfortable. *'Aveline': Ugh. *'Isabela': No guesses? It starts with an A. *'Aveline': Shut up. *'Isabela': Ooh, my mistake, it starts with "such a B." *'Aveline': Time and a place, Isabela. No games when we're this deep in a mess. *'Isabela': Fine. Gone from B to a real C, anyway. Isabela and Bethany *'Bethany:' What were you before you were a pirate? *'Isabela:' I had a husband. He didn’t beat me, that’s about the best I can say about it. *'Bethany:' So you left him? *'Isabela:' He was murdered. By my lover. It was all very... Antivan. *'Bethany:' Oh. I don’t think I’d like to live in Antiva. *'Bethany:' So you've... been with women. In bed? *'Isabela:' I know. Shocking, isn't it? *'Isabela:' You see, sweetness, men are only good for one thing. Women are good for six. *'Bethany:' Six? Which six? *'Hawke:' Isabela! *'Isabela:' (Laughs) *'Bethany': I guess you've been with a lot of men. *'Isabela': Men. Women. Elves. A dwarf in drag once, but I don't recommend that. *'Bethany': Oh. *'Isabela': Aw... you're blushing! Why? How many lovers have you had? *'Bethany': I-I never— *'Isabela': You're a virgin? Hawke, you've been holding out on the poor girl! Get her a night at the Blooming Rose. On me! *'Bethany': That's, um, very generous. *'Isabela': I'm a giver. *'Bethany:' That book you were reading this morning, "Hesserian's Spear"— I don't think he had a spear in the legends. *'Isabela:' He does in this one. Read the description. *'Bethany:' "Andraste knelt before no man but her Maker, but she hadn't counted on the archon Hesserian." *'Bethany:' "Can Hesserian penetrate the tight-knit defenses of the warrior-prophetess? Will she be prepared to face the full blast of his... power?" *'Bethany:' Wait a minute... Isabela! This is a vulgar thing! *'Isabela:' You want to borrow it? *'Bethany:' No! *'Isabela:' You sure? It has pictures! *'Bethany:' Not listening! I'm not listening! (When entering the barracks in the Viscount's Keep) *'Isabela:' Coming here of my own free will feels wrong... Like diddling a sister. *'Bethany:' Why? Why do you say these things? Legacy If Bethany is in the circle *'Bethany:' They took the books you sent. "Non-curricular." And illegal in some countries. *'Isabela:' No appreciation for the classics. Why read if it's not inspiring? *'Bethany:' I'm not sure they were even anatomically possible. *'Isabela:' Dream of a day, sweetness. Isabela and Carver *'Isabela': I saw you at the Blooming Rose the other night. *'Carver': What? No you didn't. *'Isabela': I suppose someone else stole your chin to romance Faith? *'Carver': (Scoffs) That's unlikely. She wasn't even working. *'Isabela': Mm-hmm. Got you. The next line changes depending on your third party member: *'Aveline': Carver! *'Varric': Oh ho! Nicely done. If one of the previous lines didn't trigger, and Hawke has not slept with anyone in the Blooming Rose: *'Hawke': Carver, what would Mother say? *'Carver': You're just... that's not what I... shit! *'Carver': So, Isabela. You captained a ship? That's a lot of men to handle. For you to command. *'Isabela': Well aren't you just adorable fumbling for a topic. *'Carver': You say that like I'm harmless. *'Isabela': As harmless as a pup that will someday grow into its fangs and sink them deep. *'Carver': Sure, keep teasing. I'll show you how much of a pup I am. *'Isabela': I know. That's why I do it. *'Isabela': You look like a man I once dueled. *'Isabela': He was a little intimated by my reputation as a vicious pirate, but rose to the challenge. *'Carver': He looked like me, you say? *'Isabela': It went on all night, under the stars, the waves lapping at our ankles. *'Carver': On the beach? In the surf? How did you get proper footing? *'Isabela': We didn't. There was quite a bit of tumbling around, and we were soaked and sore by the time the sun came up. *'Carver': Did you... win? *'Isabela': I managed to get on top in the end, but I considered it a tie. *'Carver': Why is it always about sex with you? *'Isabela': It's not. Sometimes it's about sex with other people. *'Carver': You see? It comes up every single time we talk. *'Isabela': We're just talking, Carver. If it comes up, that's not my fault. *'Carver': What? I mean... that's not what I meant. It... it doesn't! *'Carver': I hate you so much. LEGACY If Carver is a Templar *'Isabela': You certainly fill out a skirt, Carver. A shame. I suppose you're all religious and such now. *'Carver': Do you know how long the Chant of Light is? The stamina it requires? *'Isabela': Go on. *'Carver': With passion'd breath comes darkness, but with many against Her, She finds His Light untiring as it parts the Veil. *'Isabela': Not sure if I'm aroused or scared. I like it. If Aveline is in your party: *'Aveline': You'd better not. If Varric is in your party: *'Varric': Junior took down the Rivaini? Who's telling this story? If Sebastian is in the party: *'Sebastian': Don't do that to the Chant! *'Isabela': Shush, you. If Carver is a Warden * *'Hawke': No you don't. No, she doesn't! Isabela and Fenris ACT I *'Isabela': So what's with that magical fisting thing you do? *'Fenris': I'm... sorry? *'Isabela': You know, when you stick your hand into people. *'Fenris': Oh. That. Yes. It's a... talent. *'Isabela': You could make so much coin with that. *'Isabela': This one time, I was sailing to Llomerryn, and there was a fight between two of my men. *'Isabela': It was over a dice game, or the last piece of toast, or something. Sailors—they’re touchy about their toast. *'Fenris': Is this going anywhere? *'Isabela': It will if you let me finish. *'Isabela': So, there’s a knife fight, and Jim ends up with a broken-off blade stuck in his shoulder. *'Isabela': It’s buried deep in there, and we’re out at sea, at least a week from the nearest port. *'Isabela': If you were there, you could've reached in and plucked that blade right from his flesh. *'Fenris': That’s your whole point? *'Isabela': Pretty much. *'Isabela': I enjoy a man with markings like that. *'Fenris': You've enjoyed many, I suspect. *'Isabela': Where I come from, they're called "tattoos." Sailors get them all the time. *'Fenris': Not made of lyrium, I'd imagine. *'Isabela': Not a one. And the pictures are different—usually breasts. *'Fenris': I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed onto my chest would make things better. *'Isabela': That's me. I'm a helper. *'Fenris': So this relic you mentioned losing... *'Isabela': You have pretty eyes. *'Fenris': I... have pretty eyes. *'Isabela': You elves have such pretty eyes, even the men. It makes me want to pluck them out and wear them as a necklace. *'Fenris': I wouldn't suggest trying. *'Isabela': Oh, I would never try. Not without reason, of course. *'Fenris': Forget I said anything. *'Fenris': So you freed a group of slaves? *'Isabela': Would-be slaves. They weren't slaves yet. *'Fenris': Still, you did the right thing. Many would turn a blind eye. *'Isabela': Don't read too much into it, all right? It just seemed a good idea at the time. In front of The Hanged Man *'Fenris': I still don't get the name. Did they hang someone here? *'Isabela': It means being drunk. If Varric is in the party *'Varric': Actually they used to hang men there. By their feet...until they starved. *'Fenris': Well, good thing they were drunk then. While speaking to Jethann in The Blooming Rose during the quest The First Sacrifice *'Isabela': Ooh, I like him. He reminds me of someone. *'Fenris': Can't imagine who. In the Hanged Man *'Fenris': Sour ale, vomit, and the smell of desperation. *'Isabela': I live here you know. *'Fenris': Then I stand corrected. ACT II *'Fenris': So I hear you think mages should be free. *'Isabela': Everyone should be free. Not just mages. *'Fenris': Not everyone's dangerous. *'Isabela': It's not about who's dangerous. It's about having choices made for you. *'Isabela': Don't you wish you had the choice not to have lyrium stuck under your skin? *'Fenris': I do. *'Isabela': (Sighs) This is silly. I don't want to argue. *'Fenris': Do you want to guess what color my underclothes are again? *'Isabela': Oh, yes, that's much more fun. *'Fenris': You keep staring at me. Is it my eyes again? *'Isabela': You're very lanky for an elf. I like lanky. *'Fenris': From what I gather, you like a lot of things. *'Isabela': Nonsense. But when I see something I like, I go after it. If Hawke is romancing Fenris: *'Fenris': I suggest keeping your distance. *'Isabela': Now you're just making it challenging. If not: *'Fenris': Do you intend to go after me, then? *'Isabela': Will you take off all that spiky armor you're wearing? *'Fenris': It's been known to happen. *'Isabela': Then forget it. *'Isabela': So what duties did you have? As a slave, I mean? *'Fenris': Not this again. *'Isabela': I heard that Tevinter slaves are kept oiled so they glisten. Did your master oil you up? Did you glisten for him? *'Fenris': I was his bodyguard. *'Isabela': Always close at hand. Always within reach. Glistening. *'Fenris': You have an entire story written in your head already, don't you? *'Isabela': Mmm. ACT III *'Isabela': You seem especially broody today. *'Fenris': Does it bother you? Should I stop? *'Isabela': No, don't stop. But could you add some smoldering to the routine? Just for me? *'Fenris': Smolder? *'Isabela': Oh, and while you're at it, perhaps some cold insolence. *'Fenris': You want me to smolder and be cold at the same time? Those don't go together... *'Isabela': Shush. Don't distract me with your logic. *'Fenris': So you engaged a Qunari dreadnaught in battle. *'Isabela': They engaged me in battle. I was just trying to get away. *'Isabela': Sailing into the storm was a gamble. Took care of the dreadnaught, but it did us in too. Can't win them all. *'Fenris': Where I come from, we would call that insanity. *'Isabela': Nothing ventured, nothing gained. *'Fenris': I still can't believe Hawke saved you. *'Isabela': You've been saying that for years. Would you have turned me over to the Qunari? *'Fenris': No, but I know what they do to their prisoners. *'Isabela': Execute them horribly, I imagine. *'Fenris': The Qunari waste nothing. They would reeducate you into a loyal follower of the Qun. *'Isabela': Pfft. Could I refuse? *'Fenris': There's always qamek, which turns you into a mindless laborer. Like I said, they waste nothing. *'Isabela': Oh. *'Fenris': If you wish to thank Hawke, he's/she's standing right there. If neither is in a romance with Hawke: *'Isabela': That night, I can't stop thinking about it. *'Fenris': Well, then I'll see you later. *'Isabela': That was direct. *'Fenris': I thought I'd get straight to the point. Were you expecting flowers or something? *'Isabela': Don't be absurd. *'Fenris': Then I'll see you tonight. LEGACY *'Fenris': Interesting story I heard about you, Isabela... *'Isabela': Yes, yes, all right. I just want it known I never asked for the goat. And the fire was accidental. *'Fenris': I... that wasn't the story. *'Fenris': So these slaves you freed... *'Isabela': This again. *'Fenris': Such an act seems out of character. *'Isabela': Temporary insanity. A bout of foul morality. A horrifying fit of decency. *'Isabela': What? I got better. If neither is in a romance with Hawke: *'Isabela': So, when we get back to the city, do you...? *'Fenris': Not in front of everyone, if you please. *'Isabela': And he blushes! So cute! Isabela and Flemeth *'Isabela:' Friend of yours? *'Flemeth:' You speak the word as if it were cheap coin, meant for spending. *'Isabela:' You don't know me. *'Flemeth:' Oh, I know your type. Isabela and Leliana If you romanced Leliana in Dragon Age: Origins and had a threesome with Isabela: *'Isabela:' Leliana? *'Leliana:' Isabela? *'Isabela:' "Sister Nightingale," indeed. I remember it didn't take much to make you sing. *'Leliana:' *laughs awkwardly* *'Merrill:' I like singing! Were you in a choir together? *'Isabela:' Not exactly, Kitten. *'Varric:' Is there anyone in Ferelden you haven't slept with, Rivaini? *'Merrill:' Oh, is that what she... oh. Oh. *'Leliana:' Perhaps we... should get back to the reason I'm here. Isabela and Merrill ACT I *'Merrill': How do you do that? *'Isabela': Do what, Kitten? *'Merrill': You sort of... swagger when you walk. I've been trying, but I trip over my own feet when I do it. *'Isabela': You just strut. It's not something you practice. *'Merrill': How do I learn it, then? *'Isabela': It comes to you. Usually at night. It's like a lover... or maybe a burglar. *'Isabela': Either it ravishes you or runs off with all your jewelry. And you have to run it down and stab it in the heart. *'Isabela': And... that metaphor got a bit away from me, didn't it? *'Merrill': I think it did, but it was certainly exciting! *'Merrill': Do you really like sailing? *'Isabela': Like it? I love it! The salt spray on my face, the wind whipping by my ears, the gulls screaming overhead—I love it all. *'Merrill': Don't you get sick? I was so sick on our trip across the sea. *'Isabela': Were you in the hold? *'Merrill': Everyone was in the hold. *'Isabela': There's your problem. You need to be up on deck, under the sky, with nothing between you and the horizon. *'Isabela': Sailing is like sex. Do it wrong, and it'll make you sick. *'Isabela': But do it right, and there's no feeling in the world like it. *'Merrill': Do you have a parrot, Isabela? *'Isabela': What would I want a parrot for? *'Merrill': What about a peg leg? Do you have one of those? *'Isabela': You can see that I don't, dear. *'Merrill': Eye patch? *'Isabela': I'm disappointing you terribly, aren't I? And no hook for a hand, either. *'Merrill': Seems that Varric's pirate stories are awfully inaccurate. *'Isabela': He knows, Kitten. He likes them better that way. *'Isabela': It's not always fun and games on the sea, though. There are storms and hostile pirates. *'Isabela': And it's trying being cooped up with men who haven't seen a woman in months. *'Merrill': You're a woman. *'Isabela': Exactly. And I don't usually let them touch me, so they get... frustrated. *'Isabela': I insist all of them get alone time. Helps with the crankiness. *'Merrill': But they're already lonely! Why would you insist that they be alone some more? *'Isabela': Merrill. *'Merrill': What? Did I miss something? *'Isabela': Go think about it. Maybe it'll come to you. While speaking to Jethann in The Blooming Rose during the quest The First Sacrifice *'Isabela': Ooh, I like him. He reminds me of someone. *'Merrill': He does? Who is it? *'Isabela': Think about it, Kitten. *'Merrill': Well, you couldn't have meant Varric, because he's not even an elf—oh... Ohh! You were referring to yourself. Sorry! *'Isabela': See? I knew it'd come to you. ACT II *'Merrill': (Sighs) Why do you even like me? I must seem so dull. *'Isabela': What brought this on? *'Merrill': Your life has been... so exciting. The adventures, the duels, the passionate love affairs. *'Merrill': Compared to that, my life is a stale, dry biscuit. (Sighs) I wish I had your life. *'Isabela': No. You don't want my life. *'Merrill': Why? *'Isabela': Because you have a good heart, and you deserve better. *'Merrill': What was Llomerryn like? I’ve never heard of a Dalish who’s been there. *'Isabela': I don’t imagine your people travel between islands much. *'Merrill': Not really, no. *'Isabela': I wouldn’t start waterproofing your wagons, then. I don’t think Llomerryn is ready for the Dalish. *'Merrill': What do you mean? Would we upset the people there? *'Isabela': It’s not really the kind of place where one turns down a tumble. Even refuse a fortune teller, and they’d run your lot out of town. *'Merrill': How do you suppose the Qunari scratch their heads with those horns in the way? *'Isabela': Why do you think I would know? *'Merrill': Because you know lots of things! I wonder if they rub their heads against tree trunks like halla do. *'Isabela': I'd pay a sovereign to see that. *'Merrill': No wonder they seem so cranky all the time. *'Merrill': You've had many lovers, haven't you? *'Isabela': Fewer than some think. *'Merrill': But you never stay with them. *'Isabela': No, why should I? *'Merrill': But the act of lovemaking is so... intimate. *'Isabela': I don't "make love." What I do is only skin-deep, Kitten. *'Isabela': Don't worry your pretty little head about it. If Hawke is romancing Merrill *'Isabela': You and Hawke... something's there, isn't there? *'Merrill': He's clever, strong, and wonderful. How can anyone not love him? *'Merrill': She's so amazing and beautiful. How could anyone not love her? (if Hawke is female) *'Isabela': Oh, I could give you a list, but that might just bore you. *'Isabela': So... did you get naked? *'Merrill': Isabela! *'Isabela': Ooh, look at that blush. That good, huh? If Hawke also romanced Isabela: *'Isabela': How could anyone not? *'Merrill': It's me. I said something wrong, didn't I? *'Isabela': No, of course not. You could never say anything wrong. *'Isabela': I'm happy for you, Kitten. You've been alone long enough. ACT III If Hawke has accepted Isabela's love *'Merrill': I think Hawke likes you, Isabela *'Isabela': I certainly hope so! *'Merrill': Of course, it's not surprising at all that anybody would love you, but it's nice to see you two happy. *'Isabela': Merrill, sometimes you're so sweet I could eat you for dessert. If Hawke hasn't accepted her love yet *'Merrill': I think Hawke likes you, Isabela. *'Isabela': You think so, do you? *'Merrill': S/he looks at you all the time, and then s/he looks embarrassed and pretends s/he's busy with something else. *'Hawke': I can hear you, you know. *'Merrill': (Giggles) See? *'Isabela': Hmm. I'll have to think about that... *'Merrill': Do you think you'll leave Kirkwall someday? If Hawke has romanced Isabela *'Isabela': I might if I can persuade the right person to come away with me. If not *'Isabela': Of course I will! As soon as I get myself a ship, I'm sailing wherever the sea takes me. *'Merrill': I'll miss you. You'll write to me, won't you? Do pirates write letters? *'Isabela': Badly. Hook hands make for awful pennmanship, Kitten. If No Rest for the Wicked & Questioning Beliefs have been completed and Hawke accepted Isabela's love *'Merrill': Why are you smiling? *'Isabela': No reason. *'Merrill': Ooh, ooh! It's something dirty, isn't it? Tell me, tell me! *'Isabela': It... it isn't anything dirty. I'm just... happy. *'Merrill': Oh. That's good, too, but I was hoping for something dirty. *'Isabela': Come by the tavern later. I've got stories that will make your toes curl. LEGACY *'Merrill': Ugh, I think I stepped in something again. *'Isabela': I keep telling you, Kitten, get a pair of proper boots. Like mine! *'Merrill': I can't. I just can't. Your boots go on forever. I'd get so lost in them! *'Merrill': I've dropped marbles in. They take an eternity to reach the bottom. *'Isabela': That's the reason I've been finding marbles in my boots? *'Merrill': Um. No. I'm just rambling. Look, a rock! *'Merrill': (Giggles) You're not going to say anything? *'Isabela': No! And don't you say anything either! I want to see how long it takes her/him to notice... *'Hawke': I'm right here, you know. What are you going on about? *'Merrill': You have a bit of... something... on your nose there. *'Hawke': What? How long has it been there? *'Isabela': Oh, now you've gone and ruined it. Isabela and Sebastian ACT II *'Sebastian': Is this getting you any closer to your ship? *'Isabela': Huh? *'Sebastian': I just... don't understand why you're working with Hawke. You don't seem to care about anything we do. *'Sebastian': What's keeping you here? If Hawke and Isabela have slept together: *'Isabela': Mostly the sex. Hawke is an absolute tiger between the sheets. I mean all night, every night. *'Isabela': Oh cute! You're blushing. If not: *'Isabela': Mostly the Blooming Rose. I'm paid up through the end of the year. I'd hate not to use it. *'Sebastian': The... brothel? *'Isabela': What? Women can't go to brothels, too? You're just not using your imagination. *'Isabela': Oh, look! Now you are. You're cute when you're blushing. *'Sebastian': I notice you talk about... vulgar things quite a bit. *'Isabela': Do you want me to stop? Do I make you... uncomfortable? *'Sebastian': It was just an observation, really. *'Isabela': It's a bad habit I picked up, spending years with foul-mouthed pirates. *'Isabela': Pirates only care about a small number of very specific things: the sea, strong drink, and booty. Both kinds. *'Sebastian': I used to be like you, you know. *'Isabela': You used to be a woman? *'Sebastian': No! *'Isabela': That explains a lot. *'Sebastian': My family put me in the Chantry because I was giving them a bad name. *'Sebastian': It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I found peace. I found a purpose. *'Sebastian': Before I came here, I used to be out to all hours, drinking and whoring. I didn't believe in anything except my own pleasure. *'Isabela': Why couldn't I have met you then? *'Isabela': All right, let's just get this over with. *'Sebastian': A duel? *'Isabela': No, the sermon. The finger-wagging, the guilt-trips, telling me how an unexamined life isn't worth living. *'Sebastian': I wasn't going to— *'Isabela': You weren't? You weren't going to tell me to comfort the needy and give freely of myself? *'Sebastian': From what I hear, you already give yourself quite freely. *'Isabela': Ooh. You got me there. ACT III *'Sebastian': That was very brave, coming back to face the Qunari. *'Isabela': It was idiotic. They would have killed me. *'Sebastian': And you returned anyway. You couldn't face the thought of so many innocents dying for something you could prevent. *'Isabela': Tell that to the viscount. *'Sebastian': It's frightening, isn't it, to realize you have the potential to be a better person? *'Sebastian': You've been watching me all day. It's getting a little... distracting. *'Isabela': Merrill's right. Your armor is shiny. I can see myself in it. Look! *'Isabela': Shit. Oh, shit. Is that a wrinkle? Is that a wrinkle between my brows? *'Sebastian': Um. I don't see— *'Isabela': Hold still! *'Isabela': So, I've never understood why the Chantry says if you're good, you'll be taken up to the Maker's side. *'Sebastian': Those who die with the sins cleansed from their souls will walk beside the Maker in eternity. *'Isabela': That doesn't sound fun! *'Isabela': If they really want people to be good, shouldn't they offer an afterlife with... lakes of wine and a dozen naked virgins? *'Sebastian': Anyone who wants that will be going to the Void. *'Isabela': Sounds like that's where all the good parties will be. *'Isabela': It's been years, and not once have you tried to get me to repent or turn to the Maker. *'Sebastian': Preaching seldom works, Isabela. To change a person's heart, one has to lead by example. *'Isabela': Huh. That makes sense. I can respect that. *'Sebastian': I grew weary of the strings of nameless lovers and the nights full of mindless pleasure. You will, too. *'Isabela': (Gasps) That's the cruelest thing anyone's ever said to me! *'Isabela': I think I'm going to cry. Isabela and Varric ACT I *'Varric': I shit you not, Rivaini, it was this big. *'Isabela': There's no way. Impossible! I've had hundreds of those in my hands, and they're never that size. *'Varric': Would I lie about something so critical? Next line is dependent on third party member *'Anders': I can't stand it anymore—what are you two talking about? *'Aveline': I'm afraid to ask, but... what are you two going on about? *'Carver': What is wrong with you two? Can't you ever have a conversation that isn't dirty? *'Hawke': What are you two talking about? *'Varric': We're discussing knives, of course. Well, daggers, technically. I never remember the difference. *'Varric': Why? What did you think we were talking about? *'Varric': Rivaini, stop looking at my chest. My eyes are up here. *'Isabela': But the chest hair... *'Varric': Do you know how much I suffer under your gaze? I am a person, not an object! *'Isabela': Uh, Varric? *'Varric': (Laughs) Just shitting you. *'Varric': You know, Rivaini, you promised me you'd tell me how your ship wrecked. *'Isabela': I was drunk. I thought the reefs around the Wounded Coast were made of candy. *'Varric': Oh, come on. *'Isabela': And a demon told me to do it. It bet me sixty sovereigns and a bottle of port. *'Isabela': You're not the only one here who can bullshit, you know. *'Varric': I'll let you run your fingers through it, if you want. *'Isabela': Your chest hair? My fingers? Oh, Varric, stop! You're making me quiver. *'Varric': You know you want to. *'Isabela': Oh, I do... I can't resist you. No woman can. *'Varric': I know. It's a terrible burden. ACT II *'Varric': Were you listening to that guy in the Hanged Man last night? *'Isabela': "Your eyes are like bumblebees, flying into the window of my soul." (Laughs) *'Varric': My favorite was, "Your lips are like the wings of sparrows. Red ones. With no feathers." *'Isabela': "Oh, speak! And send the plucked wings of your lips soaring." *'Varric': I'd buy the guy a drink, but I don't think he needs one. *'Varric': You have got to tell me what was in that box, Rivaini. *'Isabela': Which box? I've opened so many... *'Varric': Well, those too. But later. Right now: that Qunari relic. *'Isabela': I'll make you a deal: I'll tell you what was in that box if you tell me how Bianca got her name. *'Varric': Fine, forget I asked. Evil woman. *'Isabela': Come to me, and I'll take you to places you've never been... *'Varric': Isabela... Are you talking to Bianca? *'Isabela': I think she deserves to feel a woman's touch on her trigger, don't you? *'Varric': Bianca responds to my touch. She'd never give it up for you. *'Isabela': That's what they always say, and I always prove them wrong. *'Varric': Stop it. You're confusing her. And me. If you complete The Long Road *'Isabela': Psst. I've got some of it written down now. *'Varric': Give it here. *'Varric': "Her breasts strained against the leather jerkin like two wild stallions corralled against their will." (Chuckles) *'Varric': "She pounced—the smooth moves of a jungle cat—and locked her thighs around Donnic's waist. He—" If Aveline is in the party: *'Aveline': What? *'Isabela': Nothing. *'Aveline': What is that? *'Isabela': Shh! (Giggles) *'Varric': Isabela just thought she'd celebrate your love affair with a... written dedication. *'Isabela': It's "friend-fiction!" I do it out of love. *'Aveline': I will never, ever be clean again. If not: *'Isabela': Maybe you should read the rest of it in private. *'Varric': I think that's best. ACT III *'Isabela': Varric, how does one get made a Paragon? *'Varric': The Assembly votes on it. Enough votes, and—BAM!—you're a living God! *'Isabela': You should ask to be made a Paragon. Of manliness. *'Varric': I like the way you think, Rivaini, but one doesn't just ask to be made a Paragon. *'Isabela': Why not? Everyone can see you're a paragon of manliness. It's just a matter of making it official. *'Varric': After all this, the life of a pirate is going to be dull, isn't it? *'Isabela': I know! I'll have to steal myself another Qunari relic. *'Varric': The scary thing is, I don't know if you're joking! *'Isabela': Of course I'm joking. I'm not getting involved with those people again. *'Isabela': No... this time, I'll steal the Queen of Antiva. There's no way that could go wrong. If Hawke romances Merrill *'Varric': So, Hawke and Daisy. *'Isabela': I think they're darling together. *'Varric': It's almost too adorable. Well, except for the evil blood magic thing. *'Isabela': The most evil thing Merrill does most days is pick the flowers out of other people's gardens. *'Varric': I know, I have to bribe most of the gardeners in Hightown to keep it quiet. (Alternate dialogue if Hawke previously slept with Isabela) During The Last Straw after choosing sides *'Varric': Just curious, does any of this make sense to you? *'Isabela': What? This whole "everyone's waiting for the world to end" thing? *'Varric': Yeah, that. *'Isabela': Not remotely. *'Varric': Good. It's not just me, then. LEGACY *'Isabela': You've a nickname for everyone. *'Varric': That's true. Rivaini. *'Isabela': But everyone just calls you Varric. That's hardly fair. *'Varric': Well, it's my story. *'Isabela': What? *'Varric': Nothing. *'Varric': We passed another broken pillar. You know what that means. *'Isabela': Everyone take a drink! Isabela and Zevran *'Zevran': My dear Isabela, it has been a delight to see you again. You travel in fine company. *'Isabela': That's it? You're leaving? What about sex? If in a romance with Isabela *'Zevran': *laughs* Still blunt as a dwarven hammer, hmmm? Well, why not! *'Hawke': Um, hello? I'm standing right here. *'Isabela': What? You can come too. *'Zevran': Indeed! The more the merrier! *'Hawke': Let's find someplace quieter. If not in a romance with Isabela *'Zevran': Ah, Isabela. I did so miss you. *'Isabela': That's because you're a piss-poor shot. Thankfully, you have other uses. The last line depends on party members: *'Aveline': I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. *'Merrill': Ew. *'Anders': Ha! *'Fenris': Are we sure he was part of a guild of assassins? *'Varric': That girl has curious standards. Quotes: Dragon Age II *'Isabela:' Coming in here of my own free will seems wrong... like diddling a sister. (entering guard barracks) *'Isabela:' There's no way this Javaris stole from the Qunari. That's hard... I heard. *'Isabela:' Oh you don't want me in there - female troubles. (going near Qunari compound) *'Isabela:' I need a stiff one... and a drink. (going near the Qunari compound) *'Isabela:' Aww... an empty chest is like an empty bed. What a waste! *'Isabela:' Must be something in the water. *'Isabela:' If we kill them, we get their stuff! *'Isabela:' (After battle) Hawke helped a little bit. *'Isabela:' I like big boats, I cannot lie.(Being tempted by the desire demon during the quest, Night Terrors) *'Isabela:' Oh, look at them! They're like kittens...who want to eat you. (referring to dragonlings) *'Isabela:' I finally got on top in the end, but I still considered it a draw. *'Isabela:' You're leaving? Just like that? What about sex? (To Zevran) *'Isabela:' Aveline, if you shove your thumb up his ass, I win. *'Isabela:' Looking for a ditch to lay facedown in? I can recommend one. *'Isabela:' Something about this place in unsettling. It's like... underwear that never quite sits right. (about the fade) *'Isabela:' Step 1: We find Velasco. Step 2: Something exciting happens. Step 3: Profit *'Isabela:' Need a hand? Why yes! Yes I do! (when you find the severed hand in The First Sacrifice quest) *'Isabela:' I'm sorry, I don't speak never-gets-sex-again. *'Isabela:' I bet all he wants is to go chasing after thrown sticks. And someone to rub his belly. (referring to Ketojan) *'Isabela:' The darkspawn smashed the chest, but did they really have to piss on it too? Those were my best boots. (during Fool's Gold) *'Isabela:' Buck up, big girl. It's a wonderful day¡ (during To Catch a Thief) *'Isabela:' I think I need a bath. Do you think I need a bath? *'Isabela:' There was a brothel on the sunny side of Antiva called "The Bone Pit". It was entirely different from this. *'Isabela:' You take me to all the nice places. (Bone Pit) *'Isabela:' I really should have gone to the privy before coming here. (during Haunted) *'Isabela:' Watch out for the squirrels. They can be vicious little bastards. (on the Wounded Coast) Category:Dragon Age: Origins dialogues Category:Dragon Age II dialogues